fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack Connell
Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack Connell is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Jet, Droy, and Alzack Connell. Prologue Evergreen tells Fairy Tail that if they want the Miss Fairy Tail Contestants that she turned to stone returned to normal, they have to beat the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus Dreyar; a battle of a hundred Fairy Tail Mages against the four of them. The time limit is three hours and if they do not make it in that time frame, the girls will turn into dust. Magnolia is the battlefield and once they are found, the battle starts. Makarov enlarges himself through his Giant Magic and commands that they stop. Laxus tells him to calm down and that they should enjoy. A bright light engulfs him and the Thunder God Tribe and they disappear as the Fairy Tail Mages hear him say that the battle of Fairy Tail has started. The Fairy Tail Mages quickly file out of the guild, claiming they will get Laxus. Makarov follows but ends up slamming into one of Freed's runes that state anyone over the age of eighty or is a stone statue cannot exit the building. Since the rules of the runes are absolute, Makarov starts to wonder who he can send to defeat Laxus. He thinks of Erza first, but she is currently a statue. He suddenly sees Reedus Jonah left behind. Reedus tells him that he is afraid of Laxus and so Makarov orders him to pay a visit to Porlyusica in the East Forest to ask for a cure for petrification. Natsu Dragneel suddenly wakes up. When Makarov thinks about Natsu's determination and enthusiasm, he sends Natsu to battle Laxus. Psyched, Natsu dashes off. However, for some reason, he cannot exit the guild as well and slams face-first into Freed's runes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 3-14 Jet and Droy meet up with Alzack somewhere in Magnolia while looking for Laxus. None of them have found him yet. Alzack kicks a nearby crate and expresses his anger over Bisca Mulan being turned to stone. Jet and Droy tell him to calm down but he claims that he cannot. Suddenly, symbols appear on the floor and surround them. They realize that it is Freed Justine's work and that there are probably runes like this all over town. The rules of the runes read that only the strongest Mage can come out, meaning they have to fight one another. Jet and Droy view this as a cheap trick by Freed. Alzack looks down, mutters an apology and claims that he will save Bisca.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 15-18 Meanwhile, as Natsu Dragneel is pointlessly trying to get past Freed's runes surrounding the guild, he and Makarov see some sort of status report written in the air. It reads "Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack". They both question why the Fairy Tail Mages are fighting each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 18 Battle Jet uses Falcon Heavenward to speedily advance toward Alzack and land a powerful kick on him. Alzack dodges this by jumping up. Droy attacks him with Knuckle Plant while's Alzack's in mid-air but he quickly evades the thick vines coming at him from Droy's Magic. When the vines have gone, Alzack activates his Guns Magic: Tornado Shot and shoots both Jet and Droy, defeating them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 42 Aftermath Makarov and Natsu see Alzack as the winner in the short match through Freed's status report. It also reads that there are eighty-one competitors left. Alzack looks down on the ground and keeps apologizing to the passed out Jet and Droy. Meanwhile, Laxus, in some other location, asks what would Makarov do now that the Fairies are destroying each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 18-19 References Navigation